Conveniencia
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Él era un buen chico, no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a cambiar hasta llegar a eso y no había vuelta atras. Kise era un chico normal hasta que entró a trabajar en esa tienda de conveniencia, con muchos secretos que guardar donde comenzó a hacer cosas que jamás creyó que haría por nadie y menos por ese árrense ya que por primera vez escribí de ellos como pareja principa


Su familia no era acomodada ni nada por el estilo, digamos que disponían de lo suficiente, es por ello que Kise apenas hubo terminado la preparatoria comenzó a buscar trabajo encontrándolo poco después de que comenzarán sus clases en la universidad.

Él era rubio, de altura mayor al promedio, apuesto e inteligente, con la capacidad para llegar muy lejos. Pero sin oportunidad de sacarle provecho a eso por un pequeño obstáculo llamado experiencia laboral y sin oportunidad de poder dirigir su atención hacia algo mejor, se había limitado a aceptar el trabajo en esa tienda de conveniencia a 20 minutos de su casa, tomando el turno de la tarde a sus fabulosos 18 años de edad. En realidad era una especie de almacén o minisúper afuera de una plaza comercial y muy cerca de una preparatoria, tenía cuatro largos pasillos que iban desde la entrada de la tienda hasta cruzar con un pasillo al final de la misma y dividido a su vez por otro que los cruzaba a la mitad. Con las dos cajas registradoras a la entrada del local

La persona que lo había atendido y con quien había llevado a cabo toda la entrevista le había mencionado que trabajaría bajo cargo de otra persona, el subgerente y encargado del turno vespertino.

En su primer día de trabajo fue que lo conoció. Era un aun hombre más alto que él mismo, cosa que ya era decir mucho, su tez morena tan llamativa y sus ojos azul eléctrico, intensos y penetrantes, su cabello azul oscuro, ese porte que parecía aburrido y desinteresado pero tan imponente, ese hombre que en cuestión de unos meses cambiaría su vida.

Aomine Daiki el subgerente del cual había escuchado hablar.

Esta tienda e en especial era bastante grande, más de lo normal comparado con otras de la misma cadena por lo que aparte de el encargado de turno en este caso el moreno, había otro chico de ayudante, en lo personal a Ryota le daba algo de miedo, todo de él, desde su corta estatura (comparada con la propia), su mirada desdeñosa a pesar de que de que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel, sus cejas pobladas marcando aún más su ceño fruncido y su cabello negro en contraste con esa piel terriblemente pálida. Todo de ese chico no mucho mayor que él era intimidante.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres Aomine? - habló el chico que sería su compañero

\- Hanamiya muéstrale el lugar al nuevo ya sabes la bodega y eso.

\- No voy a hacer tu trabajo idiota

\- Te pagan por obedecer así que hazlo y no me molestes - dijo el moreno ignorándolos completamente para irse a sentar frente a la computadora y empezar a hojear una revista que tenía junto a la misma.

Al parecer ese trabajo no tendría mucho de tranquilo pero con experiencia laboral de 6 meses ya podría solicitar trabajo en cualquier otro lado mientras demostrara ser responsable, supuso que mientras se dedicara a hacer lo que le decían todo estaría bien. Grave error, aunque aún no lo sabía.

Le mostraron pasillo por pasillo, el chico de cabello negro parecía haber reducido un poco su actitud arisca, llegaron a la bodega y le explicó un más o menos de cómo estaban acomodadas las cosas y la rotación de mercancías de acuerdo a caducidad.

Al final cuando llegó a mostrarle el baño disponible únicamente para los empleados solo recibió productos de limpieza y un empujón hacía el pequeño cubículo.

\- Te toca lavarlo, considéralo tu novatada – le dijo mientras se alejaba del nada agradable lugar, sin embargo le dijo algo más antes de desaparecer por la puerta donde llegaron. – Bienvenido al infierno novato – y su último gesto fue sacar la lengua a modo de burla antes de largarse.

Kise tomó lo que le habían dejado y puso manos a la obra sin chistar, su madre constantemente lo ponía a hacer los trabajos de la casa ya que ella trabajaba casi todo el día por lo que no le preocupaba o molestaba realmente hacer esa labor.

\- Trabajo es trabajo a fin de cuentas – se dijo a sí mismo antes de comenzar, necesitaba el dinero para la universidad así que debía esforzarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Ese chico no durará ni una semana – le dijo Hanamiya cuando regresó de su introducción al local

\- Me importa poco lo que dure mientras no me estorbe – contestó el moreno mientras ponía la música de la lista de reproducción para que se escuchara por el altavoz del lugar – Encárgate de la caja y pobre de ti donde haga falta algo.

\- ¿Quién dice que te darás cuenta? – contestó el azabache

\- No quieres saberlo así que ahora has tu trabajo y déjame en paz

Parecían amenazas y bromas pero eran verdades que se ocultaban en esa tienda, secretos que entre ellos entendía, y de los cuales Ryouta pasaría a formar parte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de terminar con la labor que le encargaron, que le tomó un poco más de tiempo del esperado se dirigió de nuevo con el azabache para preguntar que más debía hacer.

\- Yo que sé, busca un anaquel que rellenar o algo – le gritó para que dejara de molestarle, ese chico se tomaba el trabajo demasiado en serio para su gusto - esa clase de chicos nunca duran – se dijo a sí mismo al ver a Kise alejarse. Cuando Aomine le hizo lavar el baño, él se tardó cuatro de las seis horas del turno alegando que si no quería que eso pasara que buscara a alguien más para la siguiente. Fue gracioso ya que desde ese momento supieron que se entenderían.

Kise medio asustado y algo molesto por la respuesta del chico de cabello negro se dedicó a pasear por los pasillos buscando algún espacio vacío en el anaquel para llenarlo con la mercancía que mostraba la etiqueta. Cuando encontró uno con el cual entretenerse fue hacia la bodega a donde recordaba haber visto las cajas de duraznos.

Tomó una caja de la parte de arriba pero sin darse cuenta golpeó la torre de cajas mal acomodadas junto a ésta, haciendo que una caja casi vacía pero con suficiente peso aún, cayera de la parte más alta con trayectoria directo a su cabeza.

Esperaba el inminente golpe que le daría pero este nunca llegó, cuando volteó a ver lo qué pasaba con la caja, se encontró con el moreno que con una mano la había detenido mientras que su pecho estaba apoyado por completo en la espalda de Kise

Con la misma mano que la detenía, acomodó la caja que estaba por caer segundos antes. El corazón del rubio latía desenfrenado por el miedo que le entró al creer que le caría encima.

\- Cuidado novato - habló prácticamente en su oído por la proximidad entre ellos y la similitud en su estatura, eso sumado al latido de su corazón hizo que a Kise le dieran escalofríos.

\- Si te lastimas el primer día me culparán por ello - dijo alejándose de él para que pudiera salir de la bodega una vez vio que sostenía bien la caja que llevaba, Aomine tomó la que iba a caerse, lo acompañó al pasillo donde iba a trabajar y bajó su carga para después darle una nalgada a Kise antes de retirarse y dejarlo solo.

Fue un toque muy suave, tanto así que Kise pensó que había sido por accidente al caminar detrás suyo y no le dio importancia, de todos modos ambos eran chicos, así que eso era algo insignificante por lo que dejó de pensar en ello y siguió con su trabajo, sin embargo el silencio de Kise respecto a aquella acción le dio a Aomine un mensaje completamente diferente.

 _Un chico que sabe guardar silencio le podría ser de utilidad_


End file.
